Walls were meant to be broken down
by Schizofriendly
Summary: Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret. "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." "Today I caught myself smiling for no reason... then I realized I was thinking about you." "Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." Girl/Girl
1. Lucky

**Disclaimer-I own nothing! **

I had known about Leah Clearwater before I met her, who didn't? She was the talk of the town for a year, and still is because of her new 'companions'. Everyone knows the story; Sam and Leah were high school sweethearts, planning a great and happy future. That is until her cousin came in and swopped him away. Truth be told, I could empathize with her. I had a boyfriend for a year and my best friend took him away. I don't talk to any of them. I know how much it hurt. The incident had left me a bit bitter, wiser, and more careful about where I put my trust. I could see why she was cold with everyone. Not everyone understood her. Everyone did know this, steer clear from Leah Clearwater. But being the unlucky person I am, I forgot that as I walked into the grocery store. I was looking for milk in the paper and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed quickly.

Finally they looked up and I was shocked at who it was, the one and only Leah Clearwater. Damn it!

As soon as I locked eyes with her I felt a spine chilling sensation run through the middle of my back. The tips of my fingers were starting to become numb. She looked taken back as her sweat slid down her forehead to her neck. I had a strange want to wipe it away. I slowly lifted my hand and caressed her neck. Her eyes widened in shock and I pulled back abruptly. Her skin was very hot. I suddenly felt really warm, so I fumbled with the zipper to my jacket. She quickly grabbed my hand and grunted, almost caveman like, and pulled it away from my zipper. Her hand never left mine. Although her skin was hot at first I felt nothing but chills run up my arm after a while. This was all so confusing; naturally I cleared my throat to make her understand I was feeling uncomfortable. Her eyes narrowed as she tightened her hold on me. As soon as she did my arm went numb and my body got tingles all over. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes of hers. It's like we were glued together. Suddenly I felt Leah's other hand find my mid back section.

"Le…" I stopped as a growl came through Leah's lips.

She pushed me slowly towards her. Inch by inch I felt my heart beat faster, until I was no longer apart from her. Then my heart stopped completely. She slowly wrapped her arms around me. She was quietly panting as she…sniffed me?

I tried pulling away but she again tightened her hold.

"Mine." She growled through her teeth.

And just like that, she was gone.

I quickly tried to gain self-control of my body and walked to the exit, passing Seth Clearwater who looked at me with wondering eyes. A confused expression etched on his face.

Just like him I was confused. What had happened? Why she did she do the things she did? And the most important question of all, why did i let her?

**Future chapters will be longer! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Comments are always nice!**


	2. All I could do

**Hey! I wanted to write sooner but my sister read this and said it was rubbish so…I got pissed but then eventually decided to put it up.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing but the plot. **

I hadn't expected it that day, but I guess no one really _expects_ it, especially me. Ever since I'd turned I never had a good chance of imprinting and having kids. No, I was caught totally of guard. My mom asked me to pick up some stuff from the grocery list and Seth tagged along. Now you can only imagine my distress, I was tired from being on patrol with no sleep, and my brother was talking about some sixteen year old nobody who had soft hair- wait, what?

"How do _you_ know this girl has soft hair?" I asked eyeing the cereal section.

"First her name is _Jessie_ secondly, I accidently bumped into her." He said then pushed his own hair back.

"Right, '_accidently'._" I sneered while putting a box of corn flakes in the cart.

"It was!" He explained while taking control over the cart.

"Okay, whatever you say." I said putting my hands in the air as a sign of defense.

"Whatever, I'm gonna pay for all this while you get the trunk open, okay?" He said already turning the cart into the cash registers direction.

"Ya, sure." I said patting my keys that were in my front pocket.

I passed the isle that varied from cereal to cat litter and was about to head out the market when I felt something slam into my side.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl yelped.

I felt my body warm up in anger. I turned to the person who bumped into me and before I could do or say anything I looked into their eyes and froze, literally. I felt like I had been struck by a bolt of lightning. I felt like a hundred worms were crawling over my body. I felt sick to my stomach, and I could feel my vomit slowly coming up to my mouth. And suddenly she touched my neck, and everything bad seemed to wash away. It was short lived as she pulled back quickly.

No.

He said there was no possibility!

He was _wrong._

An imprint.

I got an _imprint_. I was so prepared for a life of loneliness but, I got an imprint?

I got irritated as I tried to collect all my thoughts but couldn't because she was messing around with her zipper. Finally I grabbed her hand and grunted, signaling to stop. I kept my hand there as I realized she had very soft, tan colored skin.

I heard a low grumbling coming from her and I narrowed my eyes making it clear I was not letting go. In fact, I grabbed her harder. My eyes were still glued to hers throughout this whole thing, I noticed she had nice, light brown ones. I felt a sudden protectiveness come over me and I put my other hand on the middle of her fragile back.

"Le-" I didn't even let her finish as I growl I hadn't expected came through my lips.

As I got closer to her I could really smell her. She smelled like Smokey wood and freshly picked flowers and just everything homey, which didn't make sense but then it kind of did. I pulled her in for a hug and then I could feel her, she felt like she belonged with me. Which again made me sounded like a lunatic but it's like, she felt like she was **made** for me. She tried pulling away but it only made my wolf angry so I pulled her back in, harder.

"Mine." Is what I whispered to her, because that's what she was. She was mine, and no one was going to take her from me. I'd kill kill them before they could even try. I thought back to _him._ I had to go talk to him, about what all this meant. I quickly pulled back and rushed away not even looking behind me, because if I did I know I would have changed my mind.

I ran. Ran out the market, ran to the parking lot.

I had to think strait. I have an imprint. My imprint is a woman. I am a woman. I have to talk about this-

"Leah?" I heard Seth yell across the parking lot, he was walking towards me.

When he finally caught up he looked at me and all I could do was look back.

"We have to go see Sam." He said looking at the floor.

All I could do was nod back.

**OH! AND IN MY STORY LEAH IS MORE SARCASTIC THAN SNAPPY….**

**Rubbish? Yes? Okay. **


End file.
